


November 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Battling creatures after midnight?'' Amos muttered.





	November 12, 2001

I never created DC canon.

''Battling creatures after midnight?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
